


On my mind

by Unapologeticjjdm



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU Highschool, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unapologeticjjdm/pseuds/Unapologeticjjdm
Summary: Ricks world is about to be turned upside down





	1. Chapter 1

“You coming or not? rick asked towards shane who was too engrossed in a conversation with sherry about some god awful party about who knows what ; where , and why. 

Rick took the hint deciding that getting his so called best friend to go to the party is useless, so, instead he decides to go by himself. Feeling left out, he casually puts on his earbuds and jams out to music in the corner, when suddenly the bell dings , he grabs his backpack and heads for his first class of the day which being english 

 

Ever since him and sherry had hooked up shane would be distant and act like everything was fine between them and never felt the need to bring it up towards rick causing him to rethink is this worth fighting for? 

 

Rick was already fed up with shane as it was. God knows how many times he tried getting them to hangout alone without sherry always tagging along like a dog on a leash, yes it sent a pang of jealousy through him. he wouldn’t deny it to himself to realize that somewhere inside his heart wishing he was in sherry’s place , it was ridiculous that women had him around her crusty fingers like a muppet. 

 

Rick entered the classroom to see Mr.Blake  
handing people test sheets one by one as they walked in. grabbing his paper he heads for the seat in the very back passing two other people ignoring there obnoxiously loud laughing 

 

If you too can’t handle being civilized and respectful during a test I’m going to have to ask you to leave. sorry sir negan scoffed cleary unbothered by the teachers glare that was directed at him and simon. he turned towards simon giving him a smirk 

 

As you should carry on, the next half hour was passed in silence. rick was thankful having concentrated on his test went smoothly feeling confident he passed. 

 

You sure you don’t want tag along with me and sherry at the party next week? no I’m fine really not making eye contact with shane. if you change your mind let me know before he headed to the other direction. 

 

That's a relief Rick thought to himself. his phone rings and its Sherry, he hits decline. Still being annoyed from Shane and her She calls again, this time she leaves a voicemail mail saying--

 

Well if this isn’t my lucky day to run into a pretty thing like you negan winks at rick, go away jackass   
Blue eyes meeting dark, Jesus baby give me a break I see the way you look at me. You wish rick scoffed.

 

Rick didn’t have time to think before negan grabbed him by the sleeves of his jacket ; wet , moist hot mouth on his for a quick second rick allowed himself to relax in the kiss before jerking back with a shocked and horrified look 

He was actually enjoying it 

 

Negan gave of a look of mission accomplished 

 

“I’ll see you around blue eyes”

 

He gave himself a moment to process of what the hell just happened before grabbing his stuff and headed towards the cafeteria.


	2. Idiots

This party is a bust. “you don’t say” rick said glaring at shane who was now across rick on the opposite side of the couch drinking his fifth beer with sherry in his lap. “ And to think I’d find this more enjoyable then spray painting Mr.hovaths house, you mean whorebath, shane told her. They both laughed obnoxiously hard. Rick rolled his eyes at the scene. when he turned around he saw sherry giving him annoying look causing rick to Just ignore and move on , he didn’t want to cause a scene knowing it wasn’t worth it , he knew one of these days the other shoe would drop. 

 

“I’m gonna go get some air” he told shane 

 

Rick got up from the couch making his way to the front door trying not to bump heads with other people. It was just too crowded for liking he needed to get out of their before he had a full blown panic attack even though he’s never had one in his entire life. 

 

Outside he saw michonne. He greeted her with a friendly smile then returning him one. “Hey rick”  
“Hey michonne” he replied back. “And I’m guessing you needed some time alone too right”  
you could say that again giving michonne a half sigh and half laugh. “Is everything alright rick giving him a concerned look, “you can always talk to me whenever you need to rant. I don’t what I’d do without you,” hell your being more of a friend to me than shane ever will” I really appreciate it, thank you, honesty I mean it , I really do bringing her into a tight hug , she patted him on the back before they released themselves of their hold. 

“It’s no problem rick your one of the most important people in my life, And nothing will ever change that. 

Awe well looky here simon I think were intruding on a very friendly moment. Rick glanced up to see both simon and negan looking somewhat attractive and half drunk off their asses but looked to be close to sobering up. 

“Jackasses” oh rick I’m hurt to of what you think of me wiping some imaginary tears from his eyes 

“Yeah I’m hurt too. simon put a hand over his heart  
acting like he was shocked and hurt. rick could tell they were looking at him with hungry eyes making him a slight bit confused and annoyed 

 

“What are you too idiotic heads doing here anyway!? “ don’t you got your own party to attend to rick scoffed or whatever you do in your free time 

 

“He’s feisty I like this one” giving simon a smirk 

I wonder if he’s also feisty in the bedroom? Letting out a shit eating grin 

 

Rick couldn’t believe what he was hearing. you guys are such pigs you make me sick rick snapped 

 

“Come on blue eyes were only joking” 

Don’t call me that! Blue eyes simon muttered 

 

“Well it’s getting quiet boring just standing out here I think we’ll head inside” see you later ricky boy.

 

“Idiots” he said I the cold winter night

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone would have any tips to better improve this fic feel free to dm me❤️


End file.
